ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Priyala
Priyala is a former Sue who was recruited by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. She is now written by Ellipsis Flood. Agent Profile Origin Priyala comes from a Stargate Atlantis fic. There, she had been warping canon characters even though she was in stasis. Since she hadn't done anything really bad, Agent Orken recruited her, much to the dismay of his partner, and probably the Flowers. Appearance : She had long golden brown hair. Her clothes looked like they could be ancient but many advanced societies wore similar clothes. She wore a dress that went just below her knees. It golden yellow like the setting sun; with what looked like an olive tree branch embroider on the bottom half of the dress. And around the waist that was a blue ribbon like belt that hung loosely on her hips. : —"The Last of them," Priyala's first appearance. Priyala's a fairly normal human/Ancient, aside from her golden brown (#996515, according to the other wiki) hair, which still shimmers if viewed in the right light. Her eyes are similar to holograms on certain bank notes, changing between blue, brown, and green. In order to cover this up, she was given shiny glasses. Aside from that, the most speshul thing about her is a magical olive branch tattoo on her right upper arm. Medical hasn't done anything about this yet, but for now, it's not doing anything. Abilities/Drawbacks Priyala has psychic powers of an as yet undefined nature. She can use them instinctively and has been shown doing so. She seems to be able to converse with Flowers directly. Due to a bad word choice, Priyala doesn't just suffer from amnesia, but also from anemia, for which she has to take iron pills. Since Medical doesn't usually hand out masses of drugs aside from Bleeprin, Priyala is kind of dependent on its accessibility. Personality Priyala resents what she did to the Stargate Atlantis canon and wants to make up for her doings by working for the PPC. She doesn't have any fandoms yet, since she doesn't even know about her home canon. This state as a blank slate also causes her to kind of crave information, simply to fill the mental emptiness. Mission Reports Home: ...Flooding Ellipses... alternative link Note: These link to dysfunctional images of the spin-off’s home page, so here are some of the links that should work there: Disclaimer Response Center 1137 Recruitment * "Sleeping Sue and the Eight Minis" (Stargate Atlantis), Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - SciFi/Steampunk) ** Orken and Thomas brave bad grammar, a fake prophecy, Rodney bashing, and an unintentional Blackhole!Sue in "The Last of them." Partnered with Saline * "Speaking Not Necessary" ** Priyala is released from Medical and begins wandering through HQ. * "To DoSAT and Beyond" ** Saline meets Priyala on her way to DoSAT. Hilarity? * "Not THAT Kind of Magic" (Harry Potter x Magic: The Gathering), with Agents Natasha and Sylvia (DF) ** Things go weird when Saline and Priyala team up with Natasha and Sylvia to detach Hogwarts from the multiverse. * "Why Yes, There Is a Card Shop in HQ!" ** Saline and Priyala go on an errand, which leads them to a slightly different RC. * "Villainy" (Kim Possible) ** Saline and Priyala take on a Sue who'd rather be a villain. * "Quack!" (''The Avengers'') ** A new room, a new Sue, and a standoff. * In Which a Door Is Mentioned ** An old friend of Saline pays a visit. Somehow. Category:PPC Agents Category:Reformed Sues Category:Department of Floaters